


Caught in Your Web

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Mai-HiME, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her talents are strategical and she doesn't ever leave a trace behind. Merely a calling card if one will. But there are those that watch her. She can spin all the webs she wants but sometimes the spider ends up as the prey instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in Your Web

A young woman strides out of a dark alley and for the bustling plaza once more. Her eyes are sharp and uninviting, the emerald orbs narrowed to most that dare to glance her way. She reaches a hand up and brushes her fingers through her shoulder-length red hair. She's beautiful to all those that need to think so. And she does well to keep it that way.

Those that know who she is think otherwise. She's a spider of her own accord; eating up all the men she can get her hands on. Rather she ties them up and robs them of their belongings. To her, any man willing to follow a young woman behind a building looking for service is nothing but scum. As of late she's perfected her weapons as well. Metal claws with red nails; dainty yet deadly. From the tips she can harness thin red strings that ensnare and even cut through objects.

This is exactly why a certain an agent from S.H.I.E.L.D is currently keeping her eye on the girl. For the past few months she's watched this girl – commonly known as Nao – and how she plans her evenings. During the day she works at a local souvenir shop before returning to her shoddy apartment to prepare to go out. From what she has found out, Nao uses the money she steals from the men that fall into her trap to pay for her mother's hospital bills.

A very noble deed.

However, it carries a heft cost. There's only so many men in a city. While Nao has been known to move about, there's only so much one person can get away with before the police or someone else gets a hold of her. Which is exactly why she's crouched atop a rooftop on the opposite side of the street where Nao is at.

The headset in her ear crackles briefly and she can tell her partner is moving to a new location. "Move ahead Black Widow. Keep it simple."

She brings a finger up to her ear, pressing at the device, "Understood."

Black Widow begins to slip from her perch and over to her next position. She knows exactly what Nao is going to do next and has all her trends committed to memory. All she has to do now is follow her and wait for the perfect moment.

Down below, Nao is leading her next target – a middle aged man – into a back alley behind a vacant building. It's a dead end draped in shadows where the moonlight only barely touches. The man doesn't so much as notice her slip the claws onto her hands as she leads him into the trap. She spins around with a sly smile on her face.

However, it quickly dissolves as the man reaches for her and slams her against the alley wall. Nao winces, "What do you think you're doing!?"

He grabs at her wrists before she can even think of moving them. Pinning them high above her head, he sneers down at her. "Finding Nao."

Her eyes widen and she tries to struggle against him, to get away. But he pins her to the wall to where she can do nothing but writhe with nothing to show. He easily overpowers her and keeps her in place. She contains her fear and merely glares up at him. "How do you know that name?"

"I know exactly what you do and _who_ you are. And it'll be the last time you do something like this."

The man reaches into his pocket with his free hand. The knife flicks out of its sheath and he holds the blade close to her throat. "You'll never hurt anyone again."

Above on the roof, Black Widow tightens her fingers into fists. She takes breath and moves. She doesn't waste a second in the effort to get there before the man can make another move. Landing on the ground behind him, she sweeps her leg around and knocks him off his feet. He flies backward; taking Nao and the knife with him. Black Widow is already standing by the time he shoves Nao off and scurries to his feet.

She readies her Widow's Bites and the man raises a brow at them. He obviously doesn't know who she is or what she can do to him. The weapons alone are issued by S.H.I.E.L.D themselves and are designed to appear like bracelets but are in fact laser weapons. He gestures toward her with the knife. "What are you? Her mentor?"

Black Widow's face remains a mask as she steadies herself. A second later she kicks off the ground and runs straight for him. She jumps up and locks her legs around his neck. In one swift movement she slings him to the ground. She holds out her hands and braces herself for the landing. Black Widow spins back around and jumps on top of the man. She swats away the knife he still desperately clutches to and presses her bracelets to his chest.

The large amount of electricity gathers and passes from her gauntlets to the man – effectively stunning him. The second he stops twitching, Black Widow stands up and brushes herself off. She turns to Nao who is just managing to stand up and lean against the wall. Nao stares at Black Widow with a face contorted in a mixture of horror, surprise, and pure awe.

Black Widow shakes her head, sending the shortly cropped ginger hair out of her face. "Looks like this time you _really_ attracted the wrong kind of attention... _Yuuki-san._ "

The slip into an accent has Nao taken aback. She simply doesn't know what to think or even what to do. All she knows is there's a woman – a dangerous woman – standing right before her. Not even with her luck can she get away from her. Nao smirks at her, trying to keep some sort of upper hand. "Pretty rude not to introduce yourself."

The agent briefly bends down and tags his bindings, marking him for S.H.I.E.L.D to pick up and deal with. She steps around him and approaches Nao, "This isn't the place to talk." She takes Nao by the hand and begins to tug her towards the exit to the alley. "I'll treat you to a drink at a much nicer and private place where we can talk."

Nao merely gives her a questioning glance, "Who do you think you are?" Not that she dares to pull away as much as she wants to. This woman obviously has knowledge – information on Nao that even Nao has struggled to keep secret.

"I'm an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and if you're smart you'll stay quiet till we get elsewhere."

Not wanting to upset the rather able woman, Nao falls into a silence that has her brewing over with frustration. Not only was her target ruined but she wasn't able to get anything out of it to top it all off. Even more is that this _talk_ is probably going to take up the rest of her night and ruin her plans for the remainder of her prey.

This is just proving to be a difficult night.

Black Widow takes her to a small bar through the side entrance. It's there that she sits Nao down in a booth under the amber colored lighting. Once they're seated across from one another, Black Widow gives a wave to the bar tender. A waitress hurries over to deposit two small glasses onto the table. The clear liquid inside sparkles under the lighting. Black Widow grabs one of the glasses and nods toward the other, "Go ahead."

Nao wants to ask how she knows she's legal. She purposely tries to dress younger to attract certain types of men and tonight just happens to be one of them. Not even the bartender is making a fuss about it. Then again, she knows if it were her she wouldn't either. Not if this woman walked in and ordered something. The feelings she gives off are deadly.

"My code name is Black Widow. You may call me Natasha if you wish." The ginger takes a sip of her liquor. "I work for S.H.I.E.L.D."

As Nao sips on the drink, and more is readily supplied to her, she lets the words fall back out of her ears. She knows she'll remember it come morning, she always does. But right now, she merely stares back at this weapon before her with nothing but a scowl. Nao honestly knows she shouldn't be holding out her glass for Nao to take up to the counter, since the waitress is busy, to get her another round. She's tired – _exhausted_ – to begin with. Alcohol never helps.

She settles her elbow onto the table and leans her head on her upraised hand. She'll just shut her eyes for a moment until Natasha comes back. Then she'll finish this conversation and her free drink then leave like nothing ever happened. But come morning she'll know differently. Because now she knows that S.H.I.E.L.D is always watching; _Natasha_ is watching.

Black Widow turns away from the counter and hurries back to their booth. In her hand there's no sign of drinks, only a scarce sign of what might be a smile. Not that it stays long enough for anyone to find out, especially Natasha herself. She moves over to the sleeping Nao and picks her up. Cradling the slender girl in her arms, she makes her way back out the side exit and to the awaiting black car.

Her partner is waiting for her just as she sets Nao on the back set and shuts the door. The look he gives her is one she knows all too well. She overdid herself and she knows it. Not that Fury will have any reason to be upset. He trusts her judgment on some things; things like Nao.

"You knew she couldn't handle that much."

"Did you enjoy the show?"

Hawkeye crosses his arms and glances up to the roof of the building. "What are you doing, Natasha?"

"What I always do."

He scoffs and uncrosses his arms. "Should have seen that coming." He goes to turn away, to resume his post on the roof and follow her from above, only to glance back at her. "Why?"

Black Widow hesitates only a fraction of a second as she opens the driver's door. Finally, she looks away and just before she slips into the car she lets the words slip out, "She has the same eyes."

That's the end to their conversation. Black Widow gets into the car and starts it. She takes Nao back to her apartment; the lonely one roomed rented space that barely has any furnishings. The lonely and vacant feeling is familiar. It's something Black Widow vaguely reflects on as she tucks Nao into her bed. Before she turns away she places a note on the nightstand and idles an extra second.

Her fingers seem to move on their own. She brushes a few crimson out of Nao's face and sighs softly. Without another thought she turns away from the young woman and hurries out – leaving not a trace behind save for that note. She knows she'll hear from Nao soon. She won't be able to deny S.H.I.E.L.D and if she does it won't last for long. That's where she'll wait for her.


End file.
